


Merlin Arrives At Hogwarts

by Winns060



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Hermione Granger, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Severus Snape has a Secret Family, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winns060/pseuds/Winns060
Summary: Merlin had been wandering the world for over two thousand years awaiting the return of his king. Things get interesting when an old friend requests a favor that starts the once again young warlock on his final adventure.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is one of my first Merlin/Harry Potter cross over stories! I hope everyone likes it!

Before I introduce the first chapter here are a few things to know.

  * I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter.
  * I will be using direct Dialogue from the HP movies.
  * I have made some changes to both the HP time lines and Merlin’s. 
    * Instead of the HP story taking place from 1991-1998 it will be set from 2011-2017
    * Arthurian legend places King Arthurs reign in the 5th/6th century A.D. to make Merlin as old as I want him I am changing that to the 3rd century B.C. nearly 8 hundred years earlier. So “Camelot” is “Ancient Caledonia” which eventually became Scotland.
    * Merlin was born in 300 B.C. and travels to Camelot at the age of 17 in 283 B.C and beginning his journey with Arthur. Rather than fighting off Saxon’s like in the show they fight Roman’s
  * Camelot’s castle is Hogwarts!!
  * By the time the story is completed Merlin will be 2,317 years old.
  * Main Couples of this series are mostly gay if you don’t like it don’t read!! Merlin/Arthur & Harry/Draco I will add more later.
  * Many chapters will have some sort of flash back through Merlin very long life.
  * I will mark (lemon) for any M+ scenes.



CHAPTER ONE

(Merlyn POV)

He woke up screaming; sweat dripping down his chest and back, breath coming in heaves as the angry tears left tracks across his pale wrinkled cheeks. 

He couldn’t catch his breath, his body shaking in a kind of agony only he could understand.

As with every dream, nightmare, memory he wouldn’t make it in time; he never did. He was always just a few moments too late to make a difference. “Arthur!” the name would drag from his throat in a mournful shriek, as he’d watch in slow motion as Mordred’s sword pierced through his king.

His heart, love, and destiny dying.

His body continued to convulse violently as the memories continued to replay again and again. “no.no.No.NO!” he muttered rocking himself, unaware as he carved bloody nail marks across his arms. It was the sting of cold metal against his chest that finally drew him out of the self-torment. Taking a slow steadying breath he looked down at the two ornate rings along the simple silver chain that hung around his neck like a permanent fixture.

He let out a panicked laugh, grabbing the rings bringing them up to his lips in a soft kiss “God…” he laughed, “two thousand years later and you are still all I dream about.” He groaned and fell back onto the bed, “If only I could dream about the more pleasant times.”

An hour later he was still on the bed looking up through the ceiling. His fingers fiddling with the rings “I need him back.” He whispered hoping the goddess heard his plies “I can’t…” his voice broke, “ Please. I need him.” He prayed. “I’ve never asked for him back, not once in all these years. You told me he was returning and I’ve trusted that. But it’s been s- so long.” Stuttering as tears fell, “ I can’t do this alone anymore, not with out him.” He finished in a whisper.

He knew he’d get no response but he waited taking in the silence, steadying his forever-raw emotions.

It was a soft scratching noise that finally drew his attention back to reality. Looking over at the window to see the large phoenix resting on the sill, his massive talons scraping against the glass. “Fawkes?” with a quick flick of his wrist the window slides open allowing the gigantic bird in. It always astounded him how weightless these predators seemed to be while in flight, almost graceful. He giggled at the birds’ antics as he circled above his head grunting as it landed on his chest. “What are you doing here my friend.” Sputtering when the bird dropped a letter on his face. 

“Thanks for that.” He whispered, smiling when the bird pecked at his cheek affectionately.

Laughing out at the indignant squawk the bird gave when displaced as he sat up. “What does that old gremlin want now?” he question ripping open the letter.

“What in the bloody hell?”

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Emrys,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

“Albus!” He practically shouted as he entered the headmaster office, the flames incasing him as he walked out from the hearth. His white hair flaring out around his face and shoulders.

“Ah Mr. Emrys good to see you.” He smiled not at all surprised by his old friends sudden appearance.

“What is this?” he questioned throwing the letter on his friends desk. Glaring as he watched the old wizard pick up the letter like he’d never seen it before.

“Well, My friend… it looks to be a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for one Merlin Emrys.”

Merlin glowered at the old mans audacity, “Yes Albus, I can read that. Why? I haven’t taken the persona of a child in nearly a century.”

“Well that’s not entirely true now is it…” Albus questioned send him a knowing look at brought Merlin up short.

Merlin stood silent for a moment staring… “Spying on old friends I see.”

“Not spying.” Albus corrected, “Merely watching out for you Vincent. You are my oldest and most trusted friend. We went to school together, you where there with me when Ariana killed our mother and again later when she… died. You helped me through everything with Gillert.” He paused looking down at his desk with a soft sad smile, “And to this day I am honored and blessed that you chose to share your secret with me. And after everything with the dark lord I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Merlin swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Why do you want me in Hogwarts and as a student no less. ” he huffed. His wrinkled hands landing on the oak desk as he leaned over Albus.

The old headmaster stared at him thoughtfully an eyebrow rising in an achingly familiar arch. “Because a child will be more useful to me at this time than an adult.”

Merlin Groaned, eyes glowing gold as a chair made its way across the room and sitting. “If you want something from me Albus just tell me. I’m in no mood for your games.”

“Mr. Potter will be starting his third year at Hogwarts in the upcoming months.” Albus started, his hand linked under his chin.

He could feel his brows drawing together. “What does that have to do with me?”

“I would like you to befriend the boy. Protect him.”

“From what?”

Albus just stared at him. “It appears that Sirius Black has managed to escape from Azkaban.”

“So? He’s had nothing to do with the boy since he gave Lily and James up too...” Merlin sighed dramatically eyes rolling at his friend, “Really Albus. Tom is dead! HE’S BEEN DEAD FOR TWELVE YEARS.” Merlin shoved from the chair.

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“Of coarse we do Albus! He died in my arms, I set the fire on his pyre my self!” Merlin’s voice horse and angry.

“Then why did you spend nine years watching over the boy in Little Whinging?” Ablus questioned.

“To make sure he was protected! Albus It took the Ministry nearly a decade to round up most of his more aggressive death eaters!”

“ Vincent things have started again, whispers within his supporters of his return.”

“This is crazy.”

“Agreed.” Albus stated, “But the dangers the boy has been facing the last two years has been very real and his supporters are… are willing to do anything to bring him back.”

Merlin shook his head, “this is-“

“I need you to trust me this one last time. I need your help.” Albus pleaded, cutting him off.

Merlin closed his eyes tight lips pursing. “Why as a student? I could easily return to the school as a teacher again.”

Albus let loose a triumphant sigh, “I already have someone filling the position of defense against the dark arts this term. Besides I think our young Harry will need some real friends in the coming months. And you have a history with the boy.”

Merlyn sighed. “ It’s been years since I’ve seen Harry he might not trust me.”

“I honestly don’t think that will be a problem.” Ablus looked over his oldest friend “Vincent in the hundred plus years I’ve know you you’ve taken on so many persona’s when was the last time you just allowed yourself to be Merlin?”

~August 7th, 2013~

He still couldn’t believe he’d managed to let Albus rope him into this ridiculous farce. And yet here he was standing in musty smelling room at the Leaky cauldron.

“Come on old man you can do this.” He muttered to himself. Pouting as a familiar tingle began to ripple through his muscles. Feeling his body shrink into itself, watching as his legs and torso shrunk back. His hair turning from a brilliant white to a rich black that cut it’s self just above his shoulders, the muscles that had long since sagged with age became tight once more.

A soft sigh escaped him once the de-aging was complete; a smile forming as he noticed all the aches and pains of age vanish. He cringed glancing sideways at the fractured mirror, the changes were vast almost unrecognizable.

The boy in the mirror couldn’t be more than 16 years old. Face fresh and bright with youth, blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

In his near 2313 years of life he’d only chosen to be this young a small handful of times, always opting for something significantly older. He swallowed tongue thick in his throat. He’d hated childhood the first time around, with his gangly body and inborn clumsiness, not to mention his absolute lack of control on his magic had always managed to attract the wrong type of attention.

He sighed eyes glowing gold for a moment before his grey wizarding robes dematerialized into simple black jeans and a light blue collared shirt and brown jacket. Smiling fondly as a red scarf popped into place. “Ok lets get this over with.” He pushed open the thick wood door heading in the direction he knew Harry would be. Albus had been keeping an eye on the boy for months and knew when he had left the Dursley’s and sent Merlin on his way with a rather convenient cover story for Fudge. His task of befriending the boy wouldn’t be to difficult, considering he’d ‘grown up’ with him for the first 9 years of the boys life. He came to a stop in front of fudges make shift office listening in for the right moment to interrupt.

“I don’t understand.” He heard Harry say almost a whisper through the door.

“Understand?”

“I broke the law. Underage wizards can't use magic at home.” Harry announced obviously confused.

“Come now. The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban...for blowing up their aunts.”

Merlin almost snorted when the hunchback laughed out against fudge. Apparently the minister of magic wasn’t quite as wholesome as he’d like everyone to believe.

“On the other hand, running away like that, given the state of things...was very, very irresponsible.” He continued peaking Merlin’s interest.

"The state of things, sir?”

“We have a killer on the loose.”

“Sirius Black, you mean? But what's he got to do with me?” Harry questioned.

“Nothing, of course. You're safe. And that's what matters.” He muttered pouring himself a glass of tea. “And tomorrow you'll be on your way back to Hogwarts!” Merlin heard shuffling as fudge made his way across the room, “These are your new schoolbooks. I took the liberty...of having them brought here. Now Tom will -“

Merlin knocked, and rolled his eyes as the voices dropped off.

“Who is it?” Fudges voice called out.

“Um. Merlin sir, I think I left one of my books in here when we spoke earlier.” He paused letting a nervous flutter into his voice.

“Oh! Oh yes young Mr. Emrys due come in.”

Merlin turned the knob “Thanks the lady down stairs said you weren’t busy.” Once he entered he came face to face with bright green eyes. He let his face morph into an expression of shock as he faked the slow recognition. “Harry!”

“Merlin?” Harry whispered his eyes wide with shock, “B-but how are you here?” The boy who lived stuttered.

“Um. My guardian dropped my off earlier, flew powder.” Merlin stated making his voice sound a bit breathy.

“But you’re a muggle?” he squeaked.

Merlin was about to respond when fudge cut in with a laugh. “Muggle? Mr. Emrys is no muggle.”

“Emrys... I thought your last name was Wyllt?” Merlin could see Harry become more and more confused.

“It is-“

“Maybe through his muggle mother.” Fudge interrupted with a light wave of his hand as if his none magical heritage meant nothing, which earned a glare from Merlin, “ Merlin here is one of the last living descendants of the Emrys Clan!” Fudge said with pride despite only having met Merlin twenty some minutes before.

Harry continued to look confused “Emrys? I don’t -“

“Dear goddess Harry the Emrys clan is one of the oldest, pure-blood families in the world! Their family is directly related to the original wizard Merlyn.” Fudge sputtered “There is no family in the wizarding world that is as wealthy or politically prominent. The current patriarch of the family is Vincent Emrys the Chief of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He is a prominent part of the movement to keep the peace in the growing and keep the Statute of Secrecy strong.”

“Was prominent. He died three months ago.” Merlin glared getting a little irritated with the man talking about him like he wasn’t even in the room. “I’ve been under his best friends guardianship sense, some old coot called Dumbledore.”

Harry sputtered, “Wait the headmaster of Hogwarts is your legal guardian?”

Merlin nodded, “Which is why I am here. He thought it would be good for me to join Hogwarts, so I’ll be starting as a third year student.”

“Third year? But your what; sixteen now, shouldn’t you be at a higher level?” Harry wondered.

Merlin shrugged again, “My grandfather thought I was a squib. Neither of us realized I had magical talent until two years ago, I’m learning quick but still academically behind most students my age.”

Harry stayed quiet at the looking him over.

"How exactly do the two of you know each other anyhow?” Fudge demanded softly.

“We grew up together in Little Whinging. He was one of my first friends” only real friend Merlin could practically hear. “Or at least I thought you were, but you just disappeared a year before I got my Hogwarts letter.”

“Its not like I wanted to disappear on you Harry, but after mom died I didn’t really-”

“Wait, what!” Harry’s face contorted in angry surprise.

Fudge coughed drawing the two boys attention. “Well boys, I’m a very busy man why don’t the two of you catch up elsewhere while I finish up some work. Merlin you and Mr. Potter will be sharing your room please help him move his supplies.”

Both nodded there heads and made their way to the door.

“Oh by the way Harry, Merlin. Whilst you're here, it would be best if you didn't wander.”

Merlin nearly rolls his eyes. “Well um my rooms number eleven so let me just drop your books off there and we can grab a bite.” Harry nodded following Merlin down the hallway on the left. When they finally got to the room harry went to place his books on the desk while Merlin stayed at the doorway. He was looking down the hall trying to find the right words to break the awkward silence when he heard a latch click open in the room, turning he saw what Harry was holding, “Wait Harry don’t –“

“What the” Harry exclaimed as the book started lunging at him dropping it when teeth grazed his face.

“Shit!” Merlin quickly shut the door so the thing wouldn't get out of the room and watching as harry jumped on the bed to avoid the book. Only to pale when he noticed the retched beast looking at him, they stood in a stale mate for another couple of seconds before the stupid thing lunged across the room at him, “Damn it.” He growled racing to the bed nearly pushing Harry over when he jumped up.

“What is that thing.” Harry yelped.

“That ugly thing is The Monster Book of Monsters and it’s a bloody git is what it is!” Merlin shouted at the thing only to hear it growl back at him as it circled around the bed before slowly moving under it.

“I’m guessing it’s an enchantment.” Harry stated moving to lie at the end of the bed and dropping his head to take a quick look at the thing under it, moving quick when it lunged for his face again. “Surely there is a incantation to lock it back up?”

Merlin snorted “Nothing I tried worked.” Merlin stated leaning on the bedpost and casually nodding to his closed Monster book on the dresser, “ Took nearly an hour for the bloody thing to calm down enough for me to handle it.”

Harry scoffed turning on his back and removing his shoe. “I’m not waiting an hour.” Dropping his shoe and then jumping on the book when it attacked.

“Ouch.

“Yeah well better that then having it bite me.” Harry said latching the book closed.

Merlin laughed getting off the bed and making his way back to the door, “lets go get dinner.”

“Merlin!” harry grabbed his arm, Merlin watched as the boy fought for words. “I’m sorry to hear about your mom. I liked her, she was always really nice to me.”

“Thanks Harry.” He whispered back.

“How did she-“ Harry began unable to finish.

“Car accident back in 2009, I thought the Dursleys would have told you”

An anguished look flashed through green eyes. “No. They didn’t.”

Merlin coughed awkwardly feeling guilt tingle in the back of his chest, “well after the accident social services picked me up from school told me what happened… waited three days before they could find a relative to take me. Once gramps picked me up we went back to his home in Manchester, didn’t really have the option of saying goodbye to anyone.”

“Wow it seems like you’ve been through a roller coaster of situations the last few years.” Harry said, “I’m sorry I couldn’t have been there to help.”

Merlin smiles sadly, “I tried to call but your Aunt or Uncle always answered.”

Harry nodded in acceptance, “and you didn’t know about magic back in-“

“No. My mother was a muggle it was my father who was a wizard but he died before I was born. Found out later that pops was from a family that didn’t approve of him marrying a muggle so they disowned him. Mom never new about the magic so I didn’t come in contact with anything related until my grandfather took me in. Rather begrudgingly I might add.” He grumbled, “ it took nearly a year for us to warm up to each other and after we discovered I had magic he home schooled me.”

Harry nodded. “You mentioned that he passed in Fudges office? I’m sorry-“

Merlin looked down scuffing his shoe against the floor “He was like a hundred and thirty years old. He had a good long life.”

“Still sorry.”

” I appreciate it Harry I really do.” He offered a sad smile, “ How about you? How long have you known you’re a wizard?”

Harry smiled fondly; “ I found out on my eleventh birthday!” he spent the next few minutes recounting the memory. “Looking back on everything I realize I’d been using magic for years; strange things I couldn’t explain always seem to happen if i got angry or happy or sad.”

“I get that!” Merlin laughed. “ Nearly felled a tree on my gramps one day when I was angry at him its actually how we discover I had magic.”

Harry’s eyes bugged. “What!”

“Yeah he was bad mouthing my mother and I just got so angry the next thing I knew the tree next to the house was ripped from the ground and crashing through our window.”

“Wow that’s-“ Harry began, his next words lost in the commotion down stairs.

“I'm warning you, Hermione. Keep that beast away from Scabbers, or I'll turn it into a tea cozy.” Someone shouted from below in the dining hall, the voice must have been familiar to Harry because he smiled and moved away from Merlin to look over the banister. Merlin followed amused to see two kids having a rather vocal dispute.

“It's a cat, Ronald. What do you expect? It's in his nature.” A very familiar girl with abnormally frizzy hair cut back.

“A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks like a pig with hair.” The spongy looking red head shot back.

“That's Rich. Coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush.” The girl practically snarled before turning too the rather unfortunate looking tabby and purring. “Crookshanks, just ignore the mean little boy.”

Harry snorted next to him drawing their attention up to them.

“Harry.”

“Harry.”

“Hey” Harry replied making his way down the stairs to them, Merlin close on his tails.

They both looked up at Harry with smiles, before curiously looking at Merlin. “Guys this is my friend Merlin he’s starting Hogwarts this year.”

“Starting! You hardly look like a first year?” Ron questioned.

“Uh no I’m transferring in. I’ll actually be a third year like you.”

“Transferring. I didn’t know you could transfer into Hogwarts.”

“It’s a School Ronald of course you can.” Hermione rolled her eyes before looking Merlin over. “How old are you? I would have pegged you for a sixth of seventh year?”

“I’m sixteen, but I got a bit of a late start on my magical education so I’m a bit behind.” He said sheepishly.

“I see and how do you know Harry?”

“I lived across the street from him in Little Whinging.” Merlin replied squinting at the girl, “I’m sorry but have we met before you look very familiar?”

Hermione looked closely at him “No I don’t believe so.”

“Hmm.”

“Enough with the twenty questions guys, Ron I’ve been dying to know! Egypt, what's it like?” Harry smiled.

“Brilliant.” The red head smiled, “Loads of old stuff... like mummies, tombs, even Scabbers enjoyed himself."

“Egyptians used to worship cats.” Hermione hissed cuddling the ugly orange tabby.

“Along with the dung beetle.” Merlin snorted earning a soft glare from the girl.

The rest of the evening flew by as Harry and Ron mostly regaled him on their first two years at Hogwarts. He smiled in awe of their accomplishments congratulating them on their ability to stay alive, all the while feeling sick to his stomach. He’s didn’t understand how Tom could have survived, especially considering his body had been burned to ashes.

The next mornings the Weasley’s were rushing them all to platform nine and three quarters, Ron getting a quick reprimand from his mother for leaving the family rat behind.

“I didn't mean to blow her up. I just. Lost control.” Harry shrugged.

“Brilliant.” Ron smiled to which Merlin rolled his eyes too.

“Honestly, Ron, it's not funny.Harry was lucky not to be expelled.” Hermione admonished, clearly frustrated with the lack of available seating.

“I think I was lucky not to be arrested actually.”

“Hardly think that would be cause for an arrest Harry. “Merlin tapped Hermione on the shoulder pointing to the nearly empty compartment.

“I still think it was brilliant.” Ron muttered.

“Come on.” She gestured, Merlin already working his way in, “Everywhere else is full.”

“Who do you think that is?” Ron wondered once they were all settled.

“Professor R.J. Lupin.” Hermione answered quickly.

“Do you know everything? How is it she knows everything?”

“It's on his suitcase, Ronald.” Merlin stated pointing to the suitcase and forcing the boys tirade short.

“Oh.”

“Do you think he's really asleep?” Harry asked nodding at the lump in the corner.

“Seems to be. Why?” Hermione asked.

“I gotta tell you something.” He stands up closing the door.”

“Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban..to come after you?” Ron groaned.

“Yeah.”

“But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean, everyone's looking for him.” Hermione worried.

“Sure. Except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before...and he's a murderous, raving lunatic.”

“Thanks, Ron.” Harry snapped.

“I think this conversation needs a bit more junk food then what we’ve got.” Merlin stood, “I’m going to hit up the trolly.”

He was half was through the next train car when suddenly he was thrown off his feet, “Bloody hell what was that.”

Looking around he saw multiple students peek their heads out into to hall whispering their confusion regarding the stalled train.

He was about to get back on his feet when the train once again jerked violently, sending many of the peeking students falling back into their rooms. It wasn’t until he felt an icy chill incase the train that he realized something vile had boarded. Gold lit his eyes as his magic located the creature, shooting off the floor he sprinted to the next compartment arriving just as the dementor attacked his friends. Eyes glow gold as a brilliant dragon patronus forms, he sees another Patronus form from the car and lets his patronus fade from corporeal as it hit the dementor.

The force of multiple spells sends the cloaked figure reeling, its screech echoing down the hall.

“Harry! Harry! Are you alright!” Hermione’s soft feminine voice called out as Merlin makes his way over to the private car, waiting just outside the door his brows drawing together at the confused look Lupin is giving Hermione.

“It can’t be?” Lupin whispered to himself just loud enough for Merlin to hear before shaking his own thoughts out of his head. Quickly reaching into the his coat and handing something to Harry, “here eat this, it’ll help. It’s alright it’s chocolate.”

“Thanks.” Harry mumbled. “What was that thing.” He whispered around the chocolate in his mouth.

“It was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban, It's gone now.” The man closed up his chocolate wrapper. “It was searching the train for Sirius Black.” He gave a quick pat on the boys knee. “If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver. Eat. You'll feel better.” He said exiting the car his eyes still straying towards Hermione, nearly running into Merlin before continuing on his way to the control car.

“What happened to me?” He heard Harry ask.

“Well, you sort of went rigid, we thought maybe you were having a fit or something.” The red head stated.

“And did either of you two...you know...pass out?” Harry questioned.

Hermione stared right at Harry, “- No.”

“I felt weird, though.” The Ron shivered, “Like I'd never be cheerful again.”

“But someone was screaming.” Harry questioned making Merlin’s eyebrow raise, “A woman.”

“No one was screaming, Harry.” The girl answered.

“But-“

“I wouldn’t be to concerned with the scream you heard, Dementors feed on human happiness and thus generate feelings of depression and despair in any person in close proximity to them. They often bring forward negative memories...” Merlin interrupted moving to lean against the door jam. “You ok?”

“Getting there.”

“Didn’t make to the trolly huh.” Ron smirked.

Merlin just rolled his eyes as the three gave soft uneasy chuckles.

They spend the rest of the train ride play muggle games and making light hearted jabs at Ron as he struggled.

When they finally arrived at the station Hagrid informed him that he would be riding with the first years, instead of riding the carriages with the others. He had immediately questioned it only to get a gruff “it’s the headmasters orders.”

He really hated that old bastard sometimes, and was currently he was going through the multitude of ways to get back at the man while standing soaked to the bone in front of the main halls large doors barely listening to Minerva as she addressed the other wet first years.

“Welcome to Hogwarts! Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seat you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. And Slytherin. Now While you are here your houses will be like your family, Your triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points awarded the house cup.” She looked over the wet children and with a quick flick of her wand they were all dry and staring up at her in amazement. With a nod she opened the large doors and allowed them all in. “Now before we begin the sorting ceremony Professor Dumbledore has a few things to say.”

Merlin watched as Albus slowly made his way to stand for the podium and felt a small pain in his chest. Noting how old the man was looking and it made him wonder just how much more time he had with his old friend.

“Welcome! Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts!” Lifting his hands silencing the crowd. “Let me say a few words before we all become too befuddled by or evening feast. First I am pleased to welcome Professor RJ Lubin Who has kindly agreed to taking the post of defense against the dark arts this year.”

A round of applause works its way across the hall as Lupin stands to give a bow thanks.

This caught Merlins attention knowing how close the man had been with Sirius and James in the past. Merlin him self had given them enough detentions to last a lifetime.

“Also our care of magical creatures teacher has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately I am delighted to announce that our very own Rubious Hagrid will be taking over the position this year.”

Another loud round of applause went through the hall, Merlin had to suppress a small smirk as Hagrid stood nearly taking the table with him.

“And finally on a more disquieting note at the request of the ministry of magic, Hogwarts until further notice will play host to the Domentors of Azkaban until such a time Sirius Black is captured.”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed as an eerie silence throughout the hall as they all took in with Albus was saying.

“The dementors will be stationed at every entry of the grounds. I have been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities. A word of caution, dementors are vicious creatures they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and everyone of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in a Dementor’s nature to be forgiving.”

With that said Dumbledore give a quick note to Minerva before shuffling back to his seat.

Minerva quickly cleared her throat. “Well before we begin sorting the first years we have a third year transfer student that needs to be sorted into his house...”

Opening a thick scroll she quickly read off “Merlin Emrys!”

The entire hall went to whispers over the name.

Taking a deep breath Merlin calmly made his way up to the stool resisting the urge to look at Dumbledore. Taking a seat he closed his eyes as he felt McGonagall place the sorting hat on his head nearly smiling when the hat began speaking to him in that achingly familiar voice.

He could still clearly remember finding that old hat perfectly preserved in Gaius’s old chambers and having a rather silly solution to an old problem.

_~ Flashback. 1020 AD (mild lemon) ~_

_“Merlin! There you are!” A low voice called out startling the warlock._

_Jumping he turned to face the target of the disembodied voice “Holy goddess Salazar. You give me a fright!” He chuckled at his dark eyed friend watching as a smirk spread across his face._

_“ It’s not that difficult to accomplish when you spend most of your time daydreaming” Sal snorts eyes narrowing at the object in Merlin’s hands “what have you got there?”_

_“A piece of history.” Merlin whispered with a soft smile. “It was Gaius’s old healer hat. He had It commissioned after Arthur Lifted the ban against magic, used it to assist with his healing spells.”_

_Salazar laughed, “How does an old leather hat assist in magic?”_

_”You must be jesting, Sal! Conical hats were the first items used to draw in and focus magic.”_

_“Are you trying to tell me that, that thing acted like a wand.” Sal smirked._

_“Well yes actually they are very similar, however the hat predates the wand.” Merlin smiled slyly at Sal’s scoffing._

_“Merlin! Wands have been around for nearly 1000 years!”_

_“True, but the conical hat has been around Since the Bronze Age which if my memory serves was over 4000 years ago. ”Merlins cheeky smile growing even bigger, until he saw Salazars stricken face._

_“Sal?” He placed the hat on the table moving to his friend side. Let out a little breath of surprise when Sal placed a hand to his cheek._

_“Just how long have you been lonely my friend?”_

_Merlin blanched stepping away, the soft whisper hitting like a physical blow to his chest. Suddenly he couldn’t catch his breath and the room seemed to turn on its axis spinning wildly._

_“ Merlin? Merlin!!!”_

_Suddenly the panicking wizard was tight against a strong chest. “Oh Goddess, Come back to me my friend! Forgive me I’m sorry I’m sorry!”_

_Taking a few shuddering breath’s Merlin calmed bringing his hands to his friends chest only to slide them down around his waist in a desperate hug. ”it’s ok Sal. I’m alright.”_

_Sal just squeezed tighter, they stayed like that locked in each other’s embrace for awhile, until Merlin felt hands stray past his back to grope lower. “Sal!” He exclaimed only to feel the man tongue against his throat making Merlin laugh. “We are not going to be intimate in my old mentor rooms!” He whispered against the strong mouth pressing against his own. Moaning when he feels Salazar’s tongue trace against the seam of his lips seeking entrance. He gives it._

_An hour later the two are fumbling for their discarded clothes._

_Merlin had just about finished with his laces when Sals hard body pressed up against his back. “That was wonderful thank you.” Merlin blushed, as he felt the whispered breath against his ear. Shivering slightly when he felt the erection against his thigh, “Goddess Sal we just-“ he gasps when hands find their way into his briefs._

_“Well don’t you two look comfy.” A voice called out. Causing two sets of eyes flying to the doorway._

_“Godric, if you haven’t noticed we are in the middle of something.” Sal glared._

_“Yeah and normally I’d leave you two to it but Helga and Rowena will be here in a moment.”_

_Merlin made a small-embarrassed noise in the back of his throat as Sal finally removed his hand from his pants and stepped back allowing them room to finish dressing just in time for the ladies to arrive._

_“There you two are!” Helga smiled tightly, “We’ve been looking all over this bloody castle for you!”_

_“Yes well I actually came here because I had an idea that would solve your sorting issue. Salazar was just tagging along.”_

_“And managed to distract you rather thoroughly it seems.” Rowena leered._

_“Yes well… it’s not the first time.”_

_Rowena just shook her head at the two, “what was your idea Merlin.”_

_“Well I was thinking I can cast an enchantment on this hat will allow it to be able to determine a persons base characteristic and sort them into the more compatible group!” Merlin smiled excitedly._

_“What kind of spell can do that Merlin?” a calm and almost sultry voice called out from the door._

_Merlin turned smiling at the dark haired beauty, a blush still lining his cheeks, “it’s my own creation that I’ve been working on since you four came to me about opening a school of magic.”_

_“I think your jumping ahead of your self Merlin we haven’t even discussed how we will be housing the students yet or what kind of curriculum we will be teaching.” Godric’s powerful voice boomed out._

_“well.” Merlin thought, “housing the students wont be a problem the two towers on either side of the castle have sixteen levels each. We could easily separate those into two large living quarters in each tower. The first floor of each house will have a common room where all the students of that house can gather. The seven floors above will dorm the students. Each floor representing the year of the attending students 1st to 7th.”_

_“That would make four living spaces total for the students.” Helga muttered, “How exactly do we determine what characteristic go into which dorm?”_

_“Well I figured that each house would be based off core characteristics of its four founders.” He stated, staring pointedly at his four friends._

_“But Merlin! You are a huge part of this endeavor and should be recognized as well!” Helga pushed._

_Merlin shook his head, “ This castle has been overflowing with magic since Arthur’s time, and I’ve been so busy trying to run away from the memories here that I neglected my home left Camelot bare and disused. What better way to breathe life back into her old bones then to house the next generations of magic and help it grow in a safe and protected place.”_

_“Merlin-“ Sal tried._

_“No! In all my years I have never met anyone better suited to lead and mold these children to guide them than the four of you.” Merlin met each of their stares._

_“Rowena my friend, you are possibly the smartest individual I have ever had the pleasure to meet. For your house we would look for students wise beyond their years and dedicated to the truth.”_

_“Salazar my dearest, your ambitions and dedication make you one of the fiercest people I know. Your willingness to do what it takes to accomplish your goals is breathtaking! The student we would look to place in your house would ambitious and interested in obtaining knowledge.”_

_“My sweet Helga, your loyalty and compassion is always making me smile and helps me to think of others before my self. For you we would look for students eager to help others whose goals focus on others and making our world a better place.”_

_“Godric your bravery and eagerness to do what’s right are blinding. Your students would be Courageous and Just.” Merlin finished, leaving them all speechless._

_Salazar gulped, “and what should we call these houses.”_

_“I was thinking your surnames offer a unique perspective.”_

_“Ravenclaw, slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor… it does have a nice ring to it.” Rowena smiled._

_“Still. Why the old hat?” Godric questioned._

_“It holds fond memories.” Merlin offered sharing a small smile with Salazar._

_They all nodded._

_~End of flashback~_

“Well isn’t this interesting.” The hat whispered in is head.

“Hello Gaius, it’s been a while.” Merlin smiled.

“Hello my dear boy, it has been some time since we last conversed. No one has called me by name in decades.“

“Well that won’t do, I shall remind Albus to use it my friend.”

“Oh there’s really no need for that Emrys. I haven’t really communicated with the living in a while. Truth be told, I much prefer the portraits and their endless gossips.” That hat laughed.

“At least you are finding enjoyment! I am glad. As much as I enjoy your company Gaius I think I shall seek you out again later. I do think it is time to be sorted, If you would please place me in Gryffindor.”

“Alright then. GRYFFINDOR!!” The hat shouted and as always the red and gold table went wild. Merlin quickly jumped off the stool and made his way over to sit by harry and the others.

“I knew you’d be in Gryffindor!” Harry laughed happy his friend would be close.

Merlin smiled looking down at the table watching his goblet fill with water. They chatted as the rest of the first years got settled.

“pst.. Potter.” Someone one whispered from one table over, drawing the four eyes up. The boy in question was Harry’s age. “ Is it true you fainted, I mean, you actually fainted?”

“Shove off, Malfoy.” Ron spat out pushing Harry’s shoulder back to the table.

“How did he find out?”

“Who is that?” Merlin questioned.

“His name is Draco Malfoy he’s been a right pain in the arse the last two years.” Harry Muttered.

Merlin was about to ask more questions when Ron suddenly yelled next to his ear. “Oi Pendragon! What the bloody hells are you staring at!”

It was then that electric blue eyes met his own and he feels the breath leave his chest staring into those eyes immediately recognizing them.

Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Once again do not own Merlin or Harry Potter.

CHAPTER TWO

(Arthur POV)

For as long as he could remember his dreams were always the same, every night he would fade into sleep and dream of the same man. Rich black hair, high cheekbones, and dazzling blue eyes. Over the fourteen years of his life he’d learned this man, lived life times with him. He knew his laugh, his tears, his anger, and his love.

It left him breathless this mans love for him, how he could feel through a simple look.

Through his dreams he’d experienced so many things a boy never should; War, Famine, Death, Hate, Depression, Fear, Sex. All of them left him more and more confused, he was six the first time he felt the dark haired mans intimate touch. Eight when the smell of blood and death had him screaming awake as he witnessed the carnage of battle. 

He remembered the long arms encircling his shoulders as hands stroked calmingly down his back as he cried into the man’s chest after the death of his father. He still remembered waking up that morning crying, running to his mother and fathers rooms to make sure they were still alive. Every dream felt more and more like a memory.

Tonight was no different. He’d had this dream before and it always ended the same way. The battle was raging around him; men in armor everywhere, his chainmail heavy against his chest. He’d managed to corner himself against the cliff side looking at the young man drawing closer. He could hear his dark haired love screaming trying to get to him. He wouldn’t make it in time, he never did. He was always just a few moments too late to make a difference.

“Arthur!” the name would drag from his loves throat in a mournful scream as his knights’ sword sunk through the chainmail into his chest. It didn’t hurt as he felt the cold metal pierce into his heart, he watched the boy he’d thought of like a son shed tears as he twisted the blade.

“I’m sorry Arthur, you gave me no choice.” The youths voice would tremble.

Arthur continued to stare at the boy before, using the last of his strength to run the dark haired boy through with his own sword. Twisting the blade up into the Druids heart killing him.

He fell to his knees as the last bit of his strength left him.

“NO!” the screech would carry across the battlefield just enough to catch Arthur’s’ attention. Watching with tears in his eyes as his warlock made his way through the battle zone toward him eyes alight with magic.

“Arthur!” he would shout sliding roughly into the ground next to him.

“Arthur. Please love.” Strong shaking hand would cradle him, “Oh Goddess no.”

“My lords!” a big man would run into the area, face paling when he saw the two.

“Percival! Help me get this off, I need to get too his wound.” His love would cry out his pale hands already tearing at the breastplate. Together they worked off the armor stripping him of his remaining mail and shirt, going pale when they saw the wound.

“It’s a mortal wound.” The man Percival muttered to himself falling back into the gravel in despair.

“no. No. NO” his dark lover would shout, casting spell after spell trying to heal his fallen king. Unaware of the other knights surrounding them to focused to notice their win against the Roman’s.

“It’s not working my lord.” Merlin looked down at the wound still raw and bleeding heavily.

“I can’t loose him, I can’t.” his voice piercing Arthur’s’ heart with a very different sort of pain.

“Love…” he tried calling out soft and broken.

“Arthur.”

His breath hitched when tender lips met his in a cold kiss.

“I don’t think I’m coming home this time.” His own voice was thick with blood.

“You’re going to be fine Arthur.” The others voice trembled.

“the wound it’s-”

“NO! We’ll get help you’ll be fine! We’ll be home with Gwen and-”

“Arthur wake up!” A feminine voice shook him from the dream, just before he was to forced to watch the gentle man fall apart again.

“Morgana.” he stuttered, his hammering heart calming as her soft hands wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“The dreams again.” She whispered, pushing sweat soaked hair from his face when he nodded.

“There are potions that you could take.” She offered, frowning concerned when Arthur shook his head against the idea. “But Arthur these dreams are-”

“I can’t-“ Arthur started eyes closed tight against the pain in his chest “it be like I’m abandoning him.” He finished so softly barely above a whisper.

Morgana’s blue eyes went wide, “Arthur.” She gulped back scared tears. “He’s not real, you don’t even known his name.”

Arthur choked back a sob taking a deep ragged breath before brushing off his bed and away from his twin.

Morgana watched him worriedly. He’d been having these dreams all his life and it scared her; this attachment he’d formed to the mysterious man that plagued his sleep. They were only teenagers he shouldn’t understand half the things he does. “Arthur”

“It doesn’t matter Gana. Everything’s fine.” He was rummaging through his closet pulling out black slacks and a deep red collared shirt. “We’re meeting up with Draco and Lucius in a couple of hours before heading to the school. Father would want us ready.”

She knew he was done talking, his walls firmly back in place. All she could do was pray that her brother wouldn’t loose more or his innocence to these dreams. He’d never really been able to experience childhood to the fullest while living as an adult fighting wars, love and death while sleep clouded his consciousness. “Of course. I’ll see you down stairs, mother will have tea and breakfast ready shortly.” Moving off his bed when he nodded curtly in response.

He watched as his sister exited the room only letting his stifled breath out once she was gone. He new she worried over him; felt that the dreams were stealing something from him.

But it was just the opposite really; he felt that with out them he’d be lost in the void. He felt powerful in those memories, which he was sure they were memories and not some child’s imaginative dream. They were too focused, too real, too... mature to be anything else. He was barely fourteen, and he knew some of the other boys were developing well... urges of a more sexual nature, but he was decidedly not feeling those. Yes he’d been seeing those kind of things in his dreams for years and how his adult body would definitely take a interest in those...things. His hormones where very much under lock and key thank Merlin for that small blessing! Rolling his eyes at his own foolishness before shrugging on his nicely pressed pants.

His mother and father were sitting out in the sunroom with their tea when he arrived. “Mother. Father.” He greeted them with a soft smile.

“Arthur my darling good morning.” His mother grinned their matching blonde hair radiant against the morning sun. “Are you excited about your first day.”

“He must be! To be up and dressed so early” Morgana exclaimed from behind him rushing up to kiss Ygraines cheek. “Good morning momma.”

“Good morning my lovely.” Yrgaine smiled into her kiss patting her cheek with a soft hand. “Sit and eat the both of you” she motioned to the table, “you’ll be gone soon enough and I won’t get my family meals.” She pouted.

Both teens smiled taking a seat.

“What courses will you be taking this year?” Yrgaine asked, “do you know if you’ll have classes together?”

“We take eight courses through the school year that alternate by day” Arthur began “My first set of classes are History of Magic, Potions, Charms, and transfiguration. The second set is Defense against the dark arts, Herbology, care of magical creatures and ancient runes.”

“Brother and I will have potions, astronomy, and transfiguration together this year.” Morgana added dusting her breakfast with a pinch of salt.

“Wonderful.”

Soon after they had finished their food and everything was properly packed they heading to the massive hearth following close to their father. Each grabbing a small handful of floo powder and announcing “Malfoy Manor” before the flames enveloped them.

“Finally!” Someone exclaimed as they made their way out of the hearth and into the Malfoy’s comfortable Parlor. “About time you lot arrived.”

“Good to see you too cousin.” Morgana smirked.

“Draco.” Arthur walked up happily giving his cousin a hug.

“Arthur.” He smiled back returning the hug. Before detaching himself to draw Morgana in, “Good to see you too Gana!” The platinum blonde smiled excitedly.

“Someone’s sure excited.” Arthur teased.

“Draco.” A stern voice called out causing the three to flinch.

The twins watched as Draco’s expression went through a plethora of emotions from elated, scared, finally landing on reserved. “Yes father.”

“Lucius- ” Uther tried, before being cut off with a pale finger in his face.

“You are a Malfoy. Draco.” The tall blonde hiss, “Behave like one.”

Draco squared his shoulders his face a mask of indifference “Of course Father. I will adjust accordingly.”

“Father. Uncle. We’ll gather our luggage for travel.” Arthur bristled grabbing on to Draco’s arm and leading him and Morgana away from the adults. “We’ll meet in the Foyer in fifteen.”

“What a bloody arse!” Morgana raged as they stormed through the halls. “How dare he say that.”

“It’s all right Gana.” Draco whispered.

“No it’s not.” Arthur stated angrily. “Let’s get your things ready and get the hell out of here.”

Draco nodded. A small sad smile on his face as he watched his cousins.Draco’s demeanor remained stilted hours after they’d boarded the train; his mood still downcast.

“Draco?” Arthur questioned. Sharing a look with his sister before trying again.

“What? Sorry. Got lost in my head there for a moment.” Draco muttered sheepishly.

“What do you think about staying with us of the holidays this year. I’m sure dad can convince uncle Lu.” Morgana suggested moving to entwine their hands.

“It’d be bloody brilliant not going home this year... dads gotten weird and angry with everything that happened last year. He’s constantly out or closing himself in that office of his. Even moms a little worried.” He mumbled.

“Then it’s settled,” Morgana smiled, “you’ll come home with us!”

Draco was about to respond when suddenly the train jolted to a stop nearly sending them to the floor. “Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet.” Draco questioned.

“What's going on?” Morgana

“I don't know.” Curious Arthur went to the door peeking out. “Maybe we've broken down.” He looked around at the other students peaking down the hall eyes landing on to the young man in the middle of the hall floor. He was about to offer assistance when the train shook again causing him to loose his footing and fall back into the compartment.

“Arthur!” Draco caught his shoulder before he could completely fall.

“Are you alright?” His sister steadied the two.

“I think someone's coming aboard.” He shivered, as the entire compartment seemed to frost over.

“Bloody hell!”

“What's happening?”

“Quiet both of you!” Arthur hushed them, hearing someone’s footfalls as they ran past to the next car. There were a few moments of silence before his whole body flinching at the eerie screech that seemed to resonate through the train. They stayed quiet huddled as far from the door as possible until a voice called out from the hall.

“Attention everyone we apologize for the inconvenience we will be up and running again shortly”

“What in the hell was that all about?” Draco sputtered.

“I guess we’ll find out when we get to Hogwarts.”

Suddenly there was a ruckus at the door startling all three when a dark skinned boy burst in.

“Zabini! What the hell man!” Draco yelled.

“Didn’t mean to startle you Malfoy but you wont believe what I just saw!”

Both Morgana and Arthur rolled their eyes.

“That tosser Potter just fainted!”

“What?!” The three exclaimed, “What do you mean he fainted?” Draco continued.

“Apparently there was a dementor on the train!”

“Wait why was a dementor here?” Morgana worried.

“It was searching the train for Sirius Black. Found Potter instead scared the boy blue apparently because he fainted on the spot.” Zabini finished with a laugh, “Anyway I thought you’d get a laugh out of it! I gotta fly, See you at school!”

The three stared at the boys’ retreating back in silence.

“Fainted…” Draco whispered. “Why would he have fainted? Do you think he’s hurt?”

Both Arthur and Morgana found themselves frowning, they hated that Draco was basically forced to play the villain at school. From the moment Lucius had discovered that the boy who lived would be attending Hogwarts he’d set Draco on him. Before the blonde had even started his first year of school he’d been told to befriend the boy. However even at eleven Draco was a very observant boy and new his father was involved in some bad things. So instead he made them almost instant enemies despite his fathers anger. Arthur had asked him about it once. Draco had just shrugged “it’s better to be enemies... that way I’d never have to betray him as a friend.” Arthur has hated Lucius since, furious that he’d managed to force Draco into such a corner.

“Maybe one of you should go check make sure he’s ok?” Draco suggested in a small voice.

“I’m sure he’s fine Draco. We would have heard something by now if he wasn’t.” Morgana offered softly.

“Hmm “ shifting quietly against the windows.

Once the train has pulled into Hogsmeade Draco is the first to rush out leaving his cousins.

Morgana sighed dejectedly. “Another year.”

Arthur snorted “So? You love Hogwarts! What have you got to complain about?”

She’s glared “I won’t deny that my first three years here have been rather charming... but neither you or Draco have had a particularly good go of it. Especially you.” She muttered.

“Why especially me?” He exclaimed.

She just leveled a knowing look his way “Draco despite his situation has managed to at least make friends.” Arthur could see the anger in her eyed a new the rant coming his way.

“Gana it’s fine-“ he tried cutting through her anger.

“It’s not fine!” She steamed, and Arthur just settled in for the ride. “I can’t believe how ugly and prejudice everyone in your house is!!!”

“Gryffindor house is just a bit-“ he was cut off.

“I mean the students in your house are supposed to be Noble. Brave. And Just!!” she continued not even hearing him. “What a load of shit! Those little Prats have ostracized you just because you’re on friendly terms with Draco and I.”

Arthur didn’t even try to interject.

“I hate it. We are family of course we’d be on good terms.” She sniffled a bit. We’re heading into our fourth year... you should be making life long connections, not-“ she huffed our angry tears in her eyes. “You’re so good! Everything about you screams bloody Gryffindor but they’ve got their heads to far up their asses to see it!” Arthur snorted at that.

Morgana went silent as her rant ended.

Smiling he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked with her out of the train. “Thanks for caring.”

“Always.”

Half an hour later they were standing in front of Hogwarts main entry and completely dry despite the Scotland rain.

“Thank Merlyn for enchanted carriages!” Morgana smiled flipping her curled hair over her shoulder.

Arthur reaches over giving his sister and cousin both quick hugs before making his way over to the Gryffindor table; Like always he got a few glares and subtle whispers about going back to sit with the other snakes. Most of the jabs coming from the youngest Weasley boy. Rolling his eyes he turned to pay attention to Dumbledore as he explained the situation this year. He didn’t pay attention to much attention not really caring about the new students. He heard the table erupt a few times

Only bringing his attention into focus when he heard Draco snide voice “pst Potter. Is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?” He shook his head. He knew Draco was worried and this was his way of determining if the other boy was ok but why’d he always have to be so antagonistic.

“Shove off, Malfoy.” Weasley spat.

“How did he find out?”

“Just forget it.” Harry’s female friend whispered

“Who was that?” A soft voice called out startling Arthur. He knew that voice he’d heard it in his dreams all his life. Looking up he scanned the table eyes locking on a boy not much older than him with deep black hair framing soft alabaster skin.

Harry mumbled something in return but Arthur could take his eyes off the boy. It was him the man from his dreams; younger but still him.

“Oi Pendragon what the bloody hells are you staring at!”

It was then that electric blue eyes finally met his own and he feels the breath leave his chest and his vision go completely black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope your liking the story so far! This next chapter has a bit of Lemon to it! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3 (Merlin POV)

“Oh god.” Merlin muttered feeling his magic pulse out as he watched Arthur’s startlingly blue eyes roll back into his skull.

“What the hell!” He heard Ron shout out as they watched the blonde topple backwards Merlin’s magic catching him just before he hit the ground and gently laying him out on the floor.

“Arthur!”

“Brother!”

He heard voices call out as he rushed over quickly checking him for any injuries. “Hey” he whispered softly gently patting his cheek in an attempt to wake the blonde. His breath catching in his chest as he looked over the achingly familiar face, he was so young. He gulped back happy tears.

“Cousin!” He looked up to see the young blonde boy that had been antagonizing Harry just a few minutes ago worry etched across his face as he tried to wake Arthur with no luck.

“Brother!” Another frantic voice called out drawing his attention up to the person behind Draco. He felt his world tip once more and his lungs freeze as he stared up at Morgana so young, beautiful and innocent. He drew a shaky breath has he watched her kneel down resting her forehead against Arthur’s with tears in her eyes.

“What happened?” The headmaster called out from behind the small group.

“I’m not sure he just collapsed.” Merlin responded softly, shooting a meaningful look to his old friend.

“People don’t just collapse for no reason!” Draco cried vehemently clearly worried. Merlin had to agree he’d seen the recognition flash through those blue eyes before they’d rolled back.

“Yes well Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Pendragon please give us some room so I can get him to madam Pomfrey.”

“We’re coming with you!” Draco moved closer to Morgana helping her back to her feet.

“I believe it would be best if you lot stayed here and let madam Pomfrey work her magic.” Albus muttered using his wand to levitate Arthur off the ground.

“But-“ Morgana was about to protest when professor McGonagall cut in. “We will send word when he’s allowed visitors.”

The whole hall watched in silence as the professors escorted the unconscious boy to the hospital wing.

He was just about to turn and ask the two some questions when Ronald spoke out.

“Look whose fainting now Malfoy” the red head smirked at the two.

Merlin stares at him in astonishment, disgusted at the thoughtless and hurtful comment. He turned back to the two Slytherins, an apology on his tongue only to stagger back at the raw anger pumping off the Malfoy boy; so strong it caught his magic by surprise sinking straight threw his defenses nearly putting him on his knees.

It was during the turn of his first Millennia on this earth that Merlin had noticed he had the power to read another’s entity; their emotions, auras and thoughts became an open book to him. Unfortunately as the power grew and expanded he found himself overwhelmed by it, unable to close off from the hundreds of thousands of people that touched his mind. Their every thought and emotion pouring into him without his consent like painful scream tearing through his head. Being close to others had become nearly impossible and in the end he’d been forced into seclusion avoiding others; spending nearly three hundred years learning to control this new ‘gift’ building up walls to protect his mind from others.

And his walls where strong, after all these years in control it was effortless keeping them up when he wanted; however every once in a while if the emotions where strong enough they’d blast through his defenses for just a moment.

“Malfoy-“

“What the hell did you just say!” the young blonde growled at Ron. “Did you do this Weasel!” He accused fist clenching in anger. “What did you use?”

“What?” Ron stuttered at the enraged blonde.

“Was it a Hex? A Curse? WHAT DID YOU DO!” He shouted wand suddenly in his hand, his eyes sparking gold.

“I didn’t do anything!” Ron yelled back his own anger returning.

“LIAR.” Draco screamed lifting his wand, only for Merlin to grab his wrist.

Multiple things happened at once. Harry and Hermione moved to stand besides Ron wands drawn. The twins moved forwards to stand protectively behind their sibling. Morgana gently gripped Draco’s other arm whispering in his ear trying to cool off his temper.

He turned his glare to Merlin blue eyes still flickering gold, “GET OFF.” He growled menacingly at Merlin.

“Not until you lower your wand.” Merlin whispered gently, “You don’t want to hurt anyone Draco.”

“Like hell I don’t!” Draco hissed trying to break his wrist from Merlin’s grip. “That ponce attacked my cousin. My family! He deserves what he gets.”

“Draco please.” Morgana whispered next to him, again trying to calm her cousin down.

“Look I agree that what he said was uncalled for-“ Merlin started only to get cut off by Ron’s indignant squawk. “It was a prat move on his part but he didn’t attack your cousin.” They stayed in a stale mate, “you’re not your father Draco.” He whispered catching both Draco and Morgana looks of surprise. ”Don’t let your anger get the best of you.”

Immediately he felt Draco’s anger fizzle down. Heard Morgana once again whispering something to him and suddenly there was nothing coming off the boy walls obviously back in place. He openly glared at Merlin, “Keep out of my head.

“I apologize invading your privacy wasn’t my intention. Your emotion just overwhelmed me for a moment.” Merlin stated finally letting go of the boy’s wrist. “Also about what Ron said I’m sorry.“

“What!” he heard the red head in question shout from behind him. “Why the hell should I be sorry? I was just returning the favor after what he said to Harry.”

Merlin sighed watching as Draco rolled his eye in irritation. “There’s a difference between what you and I did Weasel.”

“Oh really and what’s that you tosser.”

“I waited.” Draco shrugged.

“What’s that matter.” Ron exclaimed.

“Yes I took a jibe at Potter! But I waited until I knew he was ok physically. I learned he’d fainted on the train I could have easily walked to the next car and mocked him while he was down but I didn’t; I made sure he was ok. If he hadn’t been I wouldn’t have said anything.”

The trio went quiet. “But that’s-“

“But that’s not what you did Weasel. My cousin is unconscious possible injured and you couldn’t wait to rub it in; and on an innocent party I might add.” Draco seethed.

“Innocent? He’s not – “ Ron Stumbled over his words.

“Really? And what exactly has he done against you Ronald?” Draco hissed at him. “Because I know Arthur; he’s as good as they come, but you lot treat him like dirt because what? You can’t take it out on me? Well that just pathetic.” Draco turned ending the conversation before shooting a quick glare at Merlin. “What ever you gleamed from me while rifling through my head is private DO NOT share it with them.”

“I wont you have my word.”

“Good.” He muttered grabbing Morgana and storming out of the hall.

Merlin watched them leave before turning back to his friends; Ron was red silently fuming, Hermione quietly trying to calm him down, while Harry just looked at the hall entrance in confusion.

“I’ll see you all in a bit I’m going to go speak with Albus and see how Arthur is doing.” Merlin announced to his friends.

Harry nodded, looking back to his friends then rolling his green eyes when he noticed the others refused to acknowledge Merlin. “See you in the commons.”

“Yeah.” Merlin sighed heading out of the hall soon finding himself standing in front of the hospital wing. Taking a steadying breath he pressed against the thick wood door. Once inside his eyes scanned the room quickly landing on the gold spun hair, slowly he made his way to the back bed staring down at Arthur. 

“So. This is… Him?” An old gravely voice whispered softly behind him. “The once and future king.”

Merlin let out a soft manic laugh kneeling down next to the bed to card shaking finger through his hair. “No he’s just Arthur. My Arthur.” He smiled happy tears making their way to his eyes, feeling the weight that had been resting against his chest for the last two thousand year lift just a little.

“You said the goddess would sent him back when the world needed him most.”

And just like that the lightness in his chest was crushed and his lips began to tremble. “I wont fail him this time.”

“You never failed me Merlin.”

He gasped looking down to see startlingly blue eyes staring up at him. “Arthur.” He smiled again openly crying.

“Shh my love.” Arthur smiled bringing his hands up to cup Merlin’s cheeks using his thumbs to brush away the tears before moving to place a long gentle kiss against his lips. “I remember you.” He whispered.

Merlin smiled gently a soft happy laugh escaping as he deepened the kiss.

They were caught up in each other for a moment, only pulling away from each other when Merlin heard Albus’s not so discreet cough behind him.

“Not to interrupt but Mr. Pendragon’s family will be here shortly. Also I’d like to remind that both of you are currently… underage.” Albus hedged.

Merlin gave a watery snort.

“Yes well… Professor, I may have the body of a fourteen year old but memory wise I’m nearly forty.”

“Fifty one if you add the two life times together.” Merlin jokes, pulling a familiar and long missed smirk from his king.

“Not to mention the twelve year of marriage we shared.” Arthur gave him a heated look. “Which” he paused, “I remember in vivid detail.”

Merlin found himself blushing all the way to his ears making Albus groan, “Unbelievable. Its like this is the first time you’ve been horny in two thousand years.”

“Albus!” Merlin admonished blush burning redder. Before looking at Arthur’s horror stricken face. “What wrong?”

“What did you mean? Two thousand years! What the hell is he saying! Merlin?” Arthur questioned cupping Merlin’s neck a little more forcibly than he intended.

“Arthur.” He shuddered moving forward to rest his forehead against Arthur’s.

“Tell me you haven’t been…” Arthur begged unable to finish, tears forming at the idea of his love stranding and alone for two thousand years. Nearly crying when Merlin didn’t dispute his unspoken thought. “Oh Goddess Merlin.” Drawing the man in to him with a fierce bone-crushing hug.

“Arthur.” Merlin smiled into the hug, “I love you. Would have waited another two thousand years if it meant being with you again.”

“Merlin. Arthur.” Albus calmly called drawing them out of their hug. “Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Pendragon will be here shortly.”

Arthur gasped, “Morgana.”

“I know.” Merlin hummed, “Seeing her so undamaged is a beautiful thing.

“Merlin-“

“Arthur!” “ Cousin!” two voices rang out disrupting the moment.

“I’ll let you catch up.” Merlin spoke softly moving away. Smiling when Arthur caught his wrist, “We’ll talk when you get back to Gryffindor tower.”

“Promise.”

“Always.”

Quietly he made his way out Albus close behind him.

“What does it mean that he’s here now?” Albus asked.

Merlin felt his chest constrict at the question. “I’ll let you know when I figure it out.” walking away not bothering to acknowledge the man beyond that.

Merlin walked in a haze back to Gryffindor tower too preoccupied with thoughts for Arthur’s return to notice the commotion starting in front of the Gryffindor common room until a shrill scream startled him out of his own head!

Surprised his eyes scanned the crowd before landing on the colorful portrait guarding Gryffindor tower.

During her life Frieda Gryffindor had been the only daughter of Godric and his muggle wife Hilda. She was an uncommonly kind young woman and for the longest time was thought to be a squib with no real magic to speak of. Not that it had mattered she’d been the sun and moon to Godric. She’d been married to a nice lad for a few years and was due to give birth to twins when her father commissioned the portrait, asking Merlin to paint her likeness for the Gryffindor house. Frieda for reasons unknown had been oppressing her magic for nearly 20 years afraid of it, thus creating a parasitical magical force inside of her self. After complications in delivering her babies had her at an emotional breaking point, resulting in the release of the largest obscurial Merlin had ever seen, that rampaged the surrounding villages killing many. He remembered how broken Godric was once they’d finally managed to stop her

“Amazing. Just with my voice.''

He smiled sadly.

“Fortuna Major.”

“Yes, all right. Go in.” She pouted, opening the door.

“Thank you.” Harry muttered.

Merlin waited for the rest of the students to go in before taking another long look at his once goddaughter.

“Is there a reason your starring child?” The portrait asked, sending a small smile to his face before looking up at her.

“Do you know when your portrait was painted and in who’s likeness?” He asked.

She glared at him before finally answering, “this portrait was painted in 1037 and then animated in 1485. As too whose likeness I’m afraid that is private information.” She snipped.

Merlin nodded, “I really wish you had come to us with your fears Frieda... loosing you and the babies destroyed Godric.”

He heard the intake of breath and looked up silencing her with a finger to his lips before she could speak. “I’ll keep your secrets if you keep mine Frieda. Fortuna Major. Oh and by the way... I animated your portrait in 1458 not 85!” and walked through the door.

The common room was just what he expected warm, cozy and covered in red and gold. And there standing in front of the large hearth was Ron; fuming and actively glaring at him. “Is there something you like to say to me Ronald.” He questioned tossing his book bag on the plush red sofa.

“I can believe you defended that git! I’m your friend and you purposefully humiliated me in front of everyone!” Ron shouted.

Merlin sighed rolling his eyes at the theatrics, “I didn’t humiliate you Ron. Draco was angry; I was trying to calm him down. And quite frankly that barb you slurred at him about Arthur was uncalled for and incredible inconsiderate given the situation!”

“Why! He did the same thing to Harry!”

“Except he didn’t.” a voice called out from behind them. Drawing all eyes to the blonde standing by the door.

“Arthur?” He questioned worried.

“Draco’s not evil incarnate like you seem to believe Weasley.” Raising his hand Arthur held up a hand his air of authority stopping Ron’s denial before it left his lips. “ I understand that Draco can be a bit of a... Git upon occasion but he’s-“

“He’s a bloody Slytherin!” Ron squeaked out.

“Ron.” Hermione admonished softly as Harry rolled his eyes and the twins face palmed behind the smaller red head.

“What the hell does his house have to do with anything?” Merlin asked genuinely baffled.

“Seriously! There hasn’t been a bad witch or wizard that hasn’t come out of Slytherin! It basically teaches people how to be evil!” Ron exclaimed. “I mean even Salazar himself was a dark wizard!”

Merlin felt anger bubble beneath his skin a Ron’s stupidity. “That is not true! Not to mention incredibly insulting, most of my relatives in the past century have been in Slytherin house! My grandfather who by the way was an advocate for muggles in the ministry was a Slytherin. I might have been sorted into Gryffindor earlier today but that was my choice Ronald; the hat offered me a place in Slytherin as well as the other houses!”

“That’s absurd, the hat doesn’t offer multiple houses it picks the one your most suited!”

“That’s not true Ron. I was given the choice of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.” Hermione disputed.

“What?”

“Same here.” Harry mumbled, “except like Merlin it offered me Slytherin said I would do great things if I went there. I chose Gryffindor to stay with my friend. To stay with you.”

Ron just looked at his best friends, gobsmacked.

“Do you even know what the houses stand for?” Merlin asked, “the traits they look for when a student is selected?”

Ron glared at him still holding on to his anger.

Merlin shook his head at the child. “ Slytherin house looks for students that are ambitious, shrewd and cunning. They typically become strong leaders in the wizarding world and are very achievement-oriented people. They also have highly developed senses of self-preservation, which means they tend to hesitate before acting, weighing all possible outcomes before deciding exactly what should be done. None of these traits make them evil-“

“Are you kidding me? That bastard called Hermione a Mud-blood all last year! Degraded her and your trying to say he’s not a bad guy?”

“Wait, he said what?” Arthur startled.

Merlin looked at Hermione feeling a wave of guilt float off her. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“What that the guys an ass!” Ronald nearly shrieked.

“No that he’d refer to her as a mud blood when she’s not. Draco would know that.” He watched the entire room fall silent their confusion thick in the air.

“Are you daft?” The red head squinted.

“Merlin, she has two muggle parents that’s the definition of being muggle born.” Harry spoke softly.

Merlin just sighed eyes darting to the girl I question, she wore the look of confusion on her face rather well but her emotions where running wild pushing her truth at him. “I really hate that misconception, but it just proves my point Harry.”

“What point?” The twins asked.

Arthur gasps next to him, “Natural Magic, of course. How did I miss that?”

“Natural magic? What’s that?”

“It’s one of the two essential types of magic blessed on to mortals by the triple goddess.”

“Triple Goddess!” Ginny exclaimed, “Mom’s talked about her, isn't she part of the old religion.”

“She is the Old Religion. It was her decision to bless to mortal realm with magic. And when she first blessed the earth; she endowed her followers and creations with natural magic; such as witches, wizards, unicorns, mermaids, centaurs, dragons all these creatures have the ability to create magic within them selves. That's what natural magic is. On top of that she also created Sorcery-“

“What’s the difference? We practice sorcery here!”

“Yes” Merlin admitted. “But we don’t technically need it. Harry you mentioned that you accidently vanished a glass enclosement when younger before entering Hogwarts; before getting a wand or learning any incantations.” Harry nodded, “That’s natural magic! Sorcery is different, it uses incantations and items that have natural magic infused to it, like a wand or amulet.”

“What about potions? It doesn’t use wands!”

“No but look at the ingredients, most potions will have at least one ingredient that binds it with magic, such as bicorn horn, dragon blood, mermaid tears ect.”

“How does this not make Hermione a muggle born?” Ron questioned, irritated and defensive for his friend.

“Because.” Arthur cut in, “Muggles can not produce, create, or birth beings with natural magic.”

“What?”

“But that would mean there’s no such thing as a muggle born.” Harry questions.

“Its true the witches or wizard who are thought to be muggle born have a magical a bloodline that they just aren’t aware of.”

“How’s that even possible?” Ron sneered.

“Because of the witch burnings back in the sixteen hundreds.” Merlin stated frowning at the confused looks across the commons, “Goddess what are they teaching you at this school?” Merlin hissed, “ Between 1678 and 1693 more than 500 witches and wizards were either burned, stoned, or hanged. It’s the sole reason that the wizarding communities decided to completely segregate from the muggel’s, creating these pocket cities we live in today.”

“Blimey I didn’t know that.”

“Yes well, you can imagine that maybe not all wizarding families wanted the segregation and refused to leave, especially the blended ones.”

“But if they have natural magic surely they would have know about their heritage.” Ginny asked.

“Not necessarily, based on the records we have at the Emrys compound many of the witches and wizards that chose to stay abandoned their magic. That and many blended families produce squibs or children that have a harder time reaching their natural magic. Much like that friend you told me about that keeps blowing up his spells and potions.” 

“Ok.” Ron states looking a little tired around the eyes. “So Hermione has a lost heritage of wizards, who cares.”

“Oh I think there’s a bit more to it than that,” Merlin states looking over to speak at the girl directly, “you don't seem supersized by any of the things we discussed. You are also very well versed in wizarding etiquette, your behavior is incredibly refined for your age; much like the daughter of a pure blood family would be.”

“Pure blood!”

“Hmm if I’m right your mother is the grand daughter of Ofelia Grangier. A French wizarding family that escaped from Luther Pence a dark wizard back in the mid eighteen hundreds that was trying to eradicate pure blood families.”

Hermione sighed, “Yes. I am one of the last descendant of the Grangier line. Neither my mother nor my grandmother practiced magic preferring the muggle life, however heritage is important and they kept all of our family grimoires and history on hand and when I showed magical talent and interest they let me learn.” She shrugged, “Asked me to keep it to my self.”

Merlin paled he never like outing peoples secrets. “Oh, um I’m sorr-“

“Don’t worry about it, I never liked the secrets anyway.” Hermione smiled, “besides I think you ran just a bit off topic from Malfoy.”

“Yeah” Merlin blushed “maybe just a bit.”

“You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black?” Ron questioned a couple weeks later as they walked down the path to Hagrids.

“Oh, honestly, Ron. If you ask me, Divination's a woolly discipline.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “ Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject.”

“Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking?” Merlin asked smiling at her.

“A fair few.”

Ron stopped, harry nearly running into him before turning to Hermione, “Hang on. That's not possible; ancient runes is in the same time as Divination, you’d have to be in two classes at once.”

“Don't be silly.” Hermione smiled passing the lot of them as they closed in on the forest. “How could anyone be in two classes at once?” Smirking at Merlins knowing look. "Broaden your minds. Use your Inner Eye to see the future." She laughed seeing Hagrid in the distance.

“That's it. Come on, now. Come closer.” They heard him as they made it to the clearing. “Less talking, if you don't mind. I got a real treat for you today, a great lesson. So follow me.”

Merlin hung back watching the rest of the class to move ahead eyes falling on Draco, watching his interactions with Harry. The boy definitely wasn’t the friendliest of sorts but he always seemed to have this glimmer of guilt behind his eyes when dealing with Harry. And had apparently noticed his gaze if the heavy glaring showed any indication Merlin just shrugged and continued staring, smirking when Draco just rolled his eyes in irritation and looked away choosing to ignore Merlin.

It was the sound of large wings flapping the finally drew Merlin’s attention back to the lesson. Only to startle when he saw the Hippogriff standing in the middle of the clearing with Harry.

“Now... you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So... step up. Give him a nice bow.” He heard Hagrid say, “Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him, If not... Well, we'll get to that later.”

Merlin watched a little frantic his heartbeat racking up as the creature would canter angrily at Harry before finally making his bow and letting Harry pet him. 

“I think he may let you ride him now.” Hagrid announce happily. Merlin almost pulled his wand when the lovable oaf picked Harry up and placed him on the creatures back, panicking slightly when they took flight.

“Do you think Harry’s gonna be alright?” Ron’s voice called out next to him, they’d made peace with each other a couple days after the argument but it left a sour feeling between them that hadn’t quite worked itself out completely.

“Well I don’t think Hagrid would but a student in any real danger…” Merlin chewed his lip.

“No.” Ron mumbled a bit distractedly, “of course he wouldn’t.”

Merlin just stared at the obviously nervous boy before sighing and looking back towards the lake.

When Harry and Buckbeak came flying back into the clearing the whole class went crazy clapping and applauding. No one noticing the heavier set boy working his way through the crowd with an angry scowl on his face.

“Yes you're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!” A boy Merlin had seen with Draco earlier shouted stomping up to the beast without any precautions.

“Goyle, no...” Hagrid called out fear lacing his words.

“Greg?” Merlin heard Draco yell out.

They all watched in fascinated horror when Buckbeak reared back ready to strike, then Draco was there pulling his friend out of the way and getting kicked across the chest, sharp talons ripping through skin and bone.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa...” Hagrid tried to calm the beast down when it attempted to charge at Malfoy who wasn’t moving on the ground.

Merlin and Harry quickly moved to Draco’s side gently picking him up and moving him away from the enraged animal.

“Lay him here. Gently Harry.”

“Whoa! Buckbeak!” They heard Hagrid bellow, “Away, you silly creature!”

“He got him good.” Harry whispered, his hands hovering over Draco’s shoulder and chest.

“It's killed him!” Goyle shouted looking down at his friend, whose entire right side was mangled and getting bloodier by the minute.

“Calm down! It's just a scratch!” Hagrid tried to reason.

“Hagrid!” Hermione shouted, “He has to be taken to the hospital.”

The class was quickly dismissed after that, “would you lot find Arthur and Morgana and let them know that Draco’s in the hospital wing? I’ll head up with Hagrid and Goyle to make sure he’s -“

“I’m not going anywhere with you lot!” Goyle spat, earning a quick rather harsh slap across the face.

“Listen hear you arse hat!” Merlin hissed, his palm stinging. “Your friend was just rather grievously injured because of your own stupidity! So your going to lug your stupid fat ass up those stairs with Hagrid, I so you can recount the whole story to Professors Snape and Dumbledore when they arrive! And maybe be there for the friend you managed to put in the hospital.”

Goyle just stared completely cowed before quietly turning to follow Hagrid.

Merlin rolled his eyes; this is why he hated being a teenager. “Find Arthur and Morgana and let them know.” Getting nods he followed as well.

They made it to the hospital wing quickly, Hagrid scaring Madam Promfrey when he raced in shouting for help.

She took one look at Malfoy before immediately calling for help and taking him to another part of the hospital.

Hagrid came back out sitting next to Merlin looking pale. “Professor?” Merlin asked.

“Poppy said that the wounds are severe, the bones in his shoulder were nearly cut through and the ones across his chest where deep enough to puncture his lung…” Hagrid was nearly crying, “she said she get em stable till a surgeon from St. Mungo’s could get here.”

“Merlin’s beard that’s-“ Goyle stood shaking across from them, “But, is he gonna be ok?”

Hagrid looked at the boys lips wobbling before shrugging his shoulders and putting his head down. “Don’t know, Hippogriff talons have a mild venom on em, that can be difficult to heal?”

Goyle gasped slowly sinking to the ground to put his head between his knees, he’s been quiet but Merlin knows the boy is crying.

“This is all my fault.” Hagrid cried look back to the door.

“Not entirely, But I will say it was incredibly thoughtless and reckless to have a hippogriff as your first lesson.” Hagrid watery eyes met his. “You had many students in your class that had never interacted with creatures before today Buckbeak was far to dangerous an animal to risk on their first day let alone first year.”

Hagrid hiccupped nodding.

“Look you’re a really nice guy and its clear you love animals and creatures and YOU are great with them, however I would suggest rethinking how you put your course work together. You have four classes in a day you should classify them, your first class could be an introduction course that’s mostly reading and study with contact with small harmless animals. Then an intermediate course that offers a bit more hands on experience with animals that may be harmful but not deadly. Then an advanced course that has direct contact with more dangerous animals. Lastly an expert course for those who wants a career taking care of magical creatures.”

Hagrid was smiling by the time he finished, “That’s bloody brilliant!”

Merlin was going to respond when the doors crashed open startling both of them, “Arthur, Morgana.”

“How is he?” Arthur questioned.

“Your friends said he was struck by a Hippogriff? How?” Morgana voice rising as she looked around. “There’s a whole flock around his house he knows how to interact with them with out getting attacked!”

Merlin was about to answer when Goyle spoke, “It’s my fault I ignored Professor Hagrid’s instructions… Draco pushed me out of the way when it charged me. I’m Sorry”

Morgana was trembling, “Yeah.” She wept, “that sound like Draco.”

Hagrid moved from his seat next to Merlin and wrapped an arm around Morgana, “Come on dearie take a seat.”

“How bad is it?” Arthur turned, looking at Merlin for answers, as Morgana sat down in Hagrid’s previous spot crying into his chest.

Merlin shrugged helplessly, “They have someone coming from St. Mungo’s to assist. He’ll need surgery.”

Arthurs jaw clenched before nodding and taking a seat next to Merlin entwining their fingers, “Stay with me.”

“Always.”

It was hours later when Merlin and Arthur made it back to Gryffindor tower strung out and tired. Only to see Harry, Ron and Hermione had tried waiting up only to be curled together on the large sofa fast asleep.

“We should wake them up.” Merlin whispered head resting on Arthur’s shoulder.

“Hmm.” Arthur breathed against dark hair, easing his arms around the slim waist to slowly push him back against the wall pressing his body down, eliciting a breathless moan from the other boy before leisurely ghosting his lips across Merlin’s. “But first you promised me a conversation a couple weeks ago.” Nipping tenderly at the mouth under his before diving in.

The kiss was slow nearly drugging to Merlin’s as he opened up allowing Arthur’s tongue to invade him. Knees nearly buckling when said tongue danced with his before being sucked into Arthur’s mouth. He drew an arm across firm shoulders as the kiss became wetter before delving a hand into rich blonde hair and gripping it harshly.

Arthur moaned and slowly forced himself away from soft lips, “Merlin.” Arthur’s voice was heavy and rough.

Merlin laughed “you realize this is the reason we haven’t had the conversation yet right?” he smirked diving in for another wet kiss that was all tongue before pulling away again leaving a thin trail of saliva between them, “You keep distracting me.”

“Gods Merlin.” He stuttered trying to go for another, only to have Merlin’s grip in his hair tighten.

“Sire.” He drawled out, “It’s late we are both exhausted, lets wake up that lot and go to bed.” He’d barely gotten the last word out when Arthur ground his pelvis up into Merlin, his impressive erection fitting between Merlin thighs “Gods Arthur!“ Arthur’s tongue was once again carving its way down Merlin’s throat stifling any more words and making his knee go weak. Before he could tumble to the floor Arthur’s hands are under his thighs lifting him up until his legs rested against the blondes hips as Arthur rutted against his own increasingly hard cock. Arthur kept him there pressed up against the wall hips thrusting and tongue down his throat for what seemed like hours with no relief, and then suddenly he was gone Merlin just barely managing to catch himself before falling to the floor. Quickly looking around, the children where still fast asleep but Arthur was nowhere to be seen. Merlin gaped “That Bloody Prat!” he whispered to him self and thought of that time he’d walked in on Albus and Slughorn a few years back in an attempt to calm his raging libido. Which after a few minutes finally worked, shaking his head he quickly made his way over to the three sleeping on the couch.

“OI.” He nearly shouted, Startling all three out of sleep and watching in amusement as they managed to entangle and fall off the sofa with a rather loud thud.

“Merlin!” Ron growled.

“How’s Draco?” Harry asked getting right to the point.

“Not great but he’ll recover.” Merlin ran a hand through his hair.

“What exactly is not great?” Hermione asked.

“His right shoulder was nearly cut clean through as well as his ribs and sternum, he needed surgery to repair the lung that was punctured, and a nasty head bump from were he fell. He’s going to be hurting for a bit but the Dr.’s and Madam Pomfrey managed to fix him up.”

“Good.” Harry muttered.

“What about Hagrid?” Ron exclaimed, “They aren’t sacking him are they!”

“No he’s not sacked. But I hear Draco’s father is furious, if I heard correctly he’s petitioning to had Buckbeak put down.”

“You mean killed?” Merlin nodded.

“But that’s not fair it wasn’t buckbeaks fault? Goyle’s the one who- “ Harry stopped when Merlin raised his hand.

“Goyle is getting detention everyday for the rest of the year.”

“Wow really?”

Merlin nodded again, “Now if you three don’t mind I’m going to bed it’s been a bloody long day.” With that he turned and made his way up the stairs to the beds.

“You were a right Git last night!” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s ear the next morning before moving to sit next to him, an assortment of breakfast foods materializing in front of him as he sat.

Arthur just smirked and continued eating.

“Arthur about that conversation you want to have.” Merlin spoke quietly as not to be heard. “After your courses today meet me on the seventh floor next to that god awful tapestry of Barnabas theres something I need to show you.”

“What about dinner?”

“We can eat it there.” He’s stated taking a bite out of his toast.

“There you two are!” someone called out bring two sets of blue eyes swinging up.

“Gana.” Arthur smiled as he watched his sister flounce over and sit down across from them at the Gryffindor table.

“Morning Morgana. Tea?” Merlin offered with a smile. Pouring her a large cup when she gave a soft nod.

“Thanks you’re a dear!”

“How’s Draco?” Arthur questioned taking a sip of his OJ. “I assume you’ve already seen him this morning.

“Well dear brother you assumption would be correct-“

“Excuse me I don’t think your suppose to be sitting here!” A young man Merlin recognized as a fifth year from Gryffindor sneered. Getting a glare from both Arthur and Merlin.

“Actually there’s nothing in the school rules that says I can’t sit here, the only time the houses are truly suppose to be separate is during the sorting ceremony.” She smiles flipping her long dark curls over her shoulder mesmerizing the boy a bit. “So if you don’t like it feel free to sit down wind of us or at a different table… I know Slytherin table is always accepting new meat.”

Arthur snorted as the boy buffed up and walked away.

Merlin just stared in awe, “ your quite the force to recon with Morgana.”

The lady in question just offered a sassy smile. "I think I like you Merlin."

“He's been sighted! He’s been sighted!” a young boy startled all of them as he ran down the isle newspaper flapping behind him.

“Who?” Ron asked when the kid stopped in front of Harry and the others.

“Sirius Black!”

Merlin observed as Hermione snatched the paper from the kid quickly reading it over. “Dufftown? That's not far from here.”

“You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?” Ron asked.

“With dementors at every entrance? Unlikely.” Seamus stated.

“Dementors? He slipped past them once. Who's to say he won't do it again?” Arthur stated having moved down the bench to read over Hermione’s shoulder.

“That's right. Black could be anywhere.” Morgana said, “It’d be like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.”


End file.
